Insanity Is Where my Mind Is
by transfanluver
Summary: my name is Roxy Palin. I'm classified as Insane. I ran away from my home and I met the decepticons when I came across one of the relics. the decepticons want to destroy earth and I want to help. so what if I'm insane, I'm going to see the world be destroyed with my new family and friends. I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Insanity is where my mind is

Chapter 1 run away

~"hello"~ means sage or Esther is talking

"**Hi!**" means bumblebee is talking

["Hey"] means Payton is talking

Enjoy the story. This chapter's song is Don't let me get me by pink.

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: welcome to my new story!

Roxy: yeah and we hope you like it.

Sage: Transfanluver doesn't own transformers or ever will.

Roxy: please review, just no flames.

My name is Roxy Palin. I'm insane. How am I insane? Well I have split personalities, Sage and Esther. Sage is the shy one and Esther is the brave but stupid one. My personality is sweet, kind and outgoing. Now you're probably thinking I shouldn't be classified as insane but there's other reasons too. I talk to Payton a lot. Payton is my only friend, the only thing is that no one can see and hear her. And the finale reason why people classify me as insane is that I want to destroy the world and see everyone suffer. I have hurt some people in school so I'm not allowed to be at school anymore because of my urges to see people suffer. It's hard to find help for me because I live in a town that nobody has probably heard of before, Jasper Nevada.

Anyways, here I am sitting in my room listening to my parents rant at me. I was bored so I went out to the park to talk to Payton and then the town bully came and made fun of me. So I hurt him. And the police had to deal with another complaint about me. This isn't the first time I've hurt this bully, Vince. Vince was in the same class as me at high school and I've hurt him then when he made fun of me. I looked down on my lap. "Roxy how many times have we told you not to hurt people!" my mom yelled at me. I felt anger rise up through me. ["Roxy you shouldn't get mad at her, she's just being right as always"] Payton said from her spot by the windowsill.

I stood up so fast and I punched my mom in the face and I grabbed my backpack. My father was yelling at me. But I ignored him. I opened the window and climbed out. I jumped down to the ground and I felt the impact in my knees for sure. "Roxy stop!" my mom yelled and I ran. I ran down the middle of the road. The only lights were the street lights to guide me down the road. ~"why are you doing this Roxy? We'll only get in more trouble"~ sage said shyly to me in the back of my mind. "It's for the best, I'm done with my parents calling me insane!" I said out loud so Payton could hear as well. The farther I ran the less I heard of my mom's calling to me to stop.

I ran to the main street in this little town. I ran down the sidewalk trying to make sure I kept my breathing steady. It burned my lungs. I had to slow down when it came to much for me. ["You truly are an idiot to run away from the only place where you have a nice place to sleep and food to eat"] Payton said to me as she walked besides me. "What does it matter, no one loves the insane girl. And my parents are always ranting at me for hurting people. Those people deserve to suffer." I muttered and I ran off again to get farther away from town.

By morning time I got far away from town and I came to a small cave. I didn't want to be out in the sun so I crawled inside. It was just big enough for me to sit up and lay down. Payton sat against the wall. ["You look really tired, I still think that was stupid to runaway"] Payton said to me. I grabbed my backpack and used it as a pillow as I laid down to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity Is Where My mind is

Chapter 2 the jar thingy

~"hello"~ means sage or Esther is talking

"**Hi!**" means bumblebee is talking

["Hey"] means Payton is talking

Enjoy the story. This chapter's song is End of the world by Armor for Sleep

Disclaimer.

Roxy: I hope that you're enjoying the story, things are going to get good soon.

Payton: I hope so too. Please review, we want to know what you guys think of the story.

Transfanluver: I don't own transformers.

Roxy: on with the story so I can destroy the world!

I woke in the small cave and Payton was still there just playing with a strand of her hair. ["Your finally awake, I was starting to think you died"] Payton said with a snarky tone in her voice. "Well I need sleep unlike you Payton" I said back to her and I grabbed my bag. ["Oh my bad, I forgot you were just a plain human that will never achieve anything because you ran away from your only hope of actually living!"] Payton said to me. ~"I don't need my parents to support me forever, I can live on my own"~ sage said shyly to Payton. I don't why sage had to come out right now, I don't need Payton to beat up my other personality. ["Go away sage, I like talking with Roxy. Not you"] Payton said to Sage. When a different personality takes over it's like I'm just watching the background of my mind.

"Do you really have to be so mean to me and my split personalities?" I questioned Payton. ["Well I just think that you're an idiot to run away"] Payton said and walked out of the cave. ~"why are you even friends with Payton, Roxy?"~ Esther asked me from the back of my mind. I ignored Esther and went out of the cave with my backpack. It was probably early afternoon. I checked my watch and it was 1:24 PM.

I started to walk after putting my backpack over my shoulders. My hair was covered in some sand and my clothes too. ["Roxy, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to suffer in life"] Payton said to me as she walked besides me. I haven't told you guys what she looks like, she has long black hair and its dipped dyed with a dark electric blue color, her eyes are purple, she only wears dark blue eye shadow for make-up, she wears ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, military combat boots, wears a necklace with an angel wing pendant and sapphire gem earrings. "Apology accepted. But I'm never going back to that home" I said to Payton.

After a few hours of walking I came to a stop and I just sat down on the ground. I took off my backpack and grabbed my cellphone. There was a lot of missed calls from my mom and a lot of texts. I then made a decision and I stomped on the phone and it was crushed. ["No wonder you're classified as insane"] Payton muttered.

I decided to run for a little bit to try and see if I would find some new cave for shelter to stay in for tonight. As I ran I grew tired. So I came to a walk. My stomach growled. ["You should eat something"] Payton said casually to me as she sat on a rock. I grabbed my backpack and got out my granola bar and started to munch on that. I also took a sip from my water bottle. I just walked as I ate my snack. After another minute of walking I stopped in my tracks as I saw some kind of giant jar. ~"I wonder what's in it"~ Esther said out loud. I had dropped my granola bar and Esther had pretty much taken control. We walked over to the Jar thingy. ["Esther! Don't you dare touch it, it could be dangerous."] Payton growled out.

And of course Esther forced our hand to touch the jar thing. "Human, get away from my relic" a voice growled out. I was back in control and I saw three giant robots. I just backed away and gulped. "Megatron! Leave the human alone!" a red and blue robot said. I saw two other robots. A yellow and black robot and a green robots. And then a fight broke out. I watched in amazement as the silver robot that told me off earlier went into hand to hand combat with the blue and red robot. And then all of the sudden I was picked up in the green robot hands. I froze in shock and then I did the one thing that came to mind.

A blood curdling scream rose from my throat and I scrambled to get away but I couldn't. I then stopped the cream. "LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" I screamed out and the blue robot that I saw with the silver robot had went and attacked the green robot. He put me down quickly and I scrambled away. "Breakdown! Grab that human!" the silver robot roared over the gun shots and fighting. And then before I could run to a safe distance the blue robot had grabbed me and then I saw a swirling portal. The robot that was holding me ran into the portal. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I thought to myself as we came into some hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Insanity is where my mind is

Chapter 3 Decepticons

~"hello"~ means sage or Esther is talking

"**Hi!**" means bumblebee is talking

["Hey"] means Payton is talking

Enjoy the story. This chapter's song is Friends by Band of Skulls.

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: welcome! Anyways we now bring you another chapter of Insanity is Where my Mind Is!

Roxy: we are trying to make the chapters longer. Reviews are welcomed, we want to know what you guys think of the story.

Transfanluver: I don't own the transformers. *walks away while pouting*

The blue robot still held me as he walked to the side. I saw the two other robots walk into the hallway from the swirly portal. The silver robot and then the other robot with wings on his back. If it is a he, sort of looks like a woman with the high heels. I saw a dark purple robot with a visor look at me. The portal closed. "Breakdown, you can go kill the human" the Silver robot. "My lord why didn't you just kill that vermin out on the battlefield instead of bringing it here" he/she robot with wings said. "Those Autobots would have saved that human and they would have another human pet to help them defeat us. We already have enough trouble with those three humans that help the Autobots" the silver robot growled out. "Go get rid of that vermin now" the robot with wings said to the blue robot. I then realized that they were going to kill me for real.

"Don't kill me! I haven't seen the world get destroyed yet and I didn't want to die before I got to see that! I'm too young to die!" I yelled out as I struggled to get out of the blue robots grip. I thought you humans loved your world and want what you things called world peace?" the blue robot said. I stopped struggling and looked at his yellow eyes. ~"I want to see the world be destroyed and those people suffer. They deserve it for saying I'm insane"~ Esther said casually and then I was back in control. ["You really should have thought twice of touching that Jar thing. If you didn't touch it you wouldn't be here"] Payton said to me. "Shut up Payton! It's not my fault that Esther wanted to touch that thing!" I yelled out as I glared down at her. She stood on the floor just checking her nails casually.

"Breakdown, Bring this human to Knock Out. Maybe she would be of use to us in the future." The silver robot said to the blue robot. "Yes my lord" the blue robot said. The silver robot and the one with wings turned to walk down the hall. "Hey! You didn't tell me your names!" I yelled out. The silver robot turned to me. "I am lord Megatron. And it would be best human to not cross the limit of my anger. I will not hesitate to kill you" he growled the last part out in a warning. "I'm Starscream, second in command vermin. And you're not exactly welcomed here vermin" he growled out. ~"I was also wondering screamer, are you a he or a she?"~ Esther asked. He just growled and he stalked away. ~"see you later scream!"~ Esther called out and she let me back in control.

The blue robot, who I have found out his name is breakdown, brought me to this big room with these weird tables in there. He put me down on the one table and I sat on the edge swinging my legs. I then saw the door open and a red robot came in. "knock Out, Lord Megatron wants you to take care of this human" breakdown said to the red robot. Knock Out is a strange name, whatever these guys are robots anyways. I thought to myself. Knock Out came over towards me and looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"Hi!" I said as I still looked at Knock Out. ["How can you act so casual around giant robots?"] Payton asked me as she down beside me. "They aren't scary Payton" I said to her. "Who are you talking to human?" Knock Out asked me. "Can you guys stop calling me human or vermin? I have a name and its Roxy, so use it! And I was talking to Payton, apparently no one can see or hear her." I said to Knock Out. He went over and grabbed a scanner thing. I felt tingly when the scanner went over my body. He mostly scanned my head. After that I grew bored as I watched him look through information on some sort of giant touch screen pad. This is better than watching TV during the day, being able to hang out with giant robots.


	4. Chapter 4

Insanity Is Where My Mind Is

Chapter 4

~"hello"~ means sage or Esther is talking

"**Hi!**" means bumblebee is talking

["Hey"] means Payton is talking

Enjoy the story. This chapter's song is

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: welcome! A new chapter!

Roxy: Sorry for not updating sooner.

Transfanluver: yeah, but hope you like this chapter! Reviews are welcomed!

Roxy: Transfanluver doesn't own transformers.

I watched as knockout had started to talk to lord Megatron on some sort giant computer thing that was in the room. I wasn't really paying any attention. "Knockout, bring the human to the bridge. I want to talk with it" Lord Megatron said and the screen went black. I did hear bits and parts of their conversation. I heard knockout say something about my brain activity being abnormal for a human or something along those lines.

Knockout grabbed me in his hand and just looked at me. "You humans really are disgusting." Knockout said to me and he started to walk. ["You do know he just insulted you Roxy. You shouldn't have to take this treatment Roxy!"] Payton said to me. "You know if I were a sane person I would be insulted by that knockout. But I think that other people are really gross. I saw a guy pick his nose and eat his boogers while sitting in a restaurant! And he was at least in his teens!" I said and I made a few gagging sounds at the memory.

We arrived at the place where knockout was bringing me. As we entered the room I saw a few more robots that I didn't see before. I saw a slim robot that had a visor screen for a face, two smaller robots the one was a light blue or purple? Not really sure. The other one was red and black. Both of them looked similar. Knockout dumped me onto the ground. I landed on my but. ~"you didn't have to drop me you Arse!"~ Esther snarled out. It seemed like my anger that I've been keeping locked up down inside just wants out cause it seems like I'm angrier than ever before.

I got up and I saw Lord Megatron. I gave a slight bow. I looked up and just stared back at the crimson eyes. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "I have decided that since you'll be staying here, you will need a guardian so that if you do anger another Decepticon you'll at least have some protection. Well if the con who gets put with you doesn't kill you first" Megatron said while looking at me. I just shrugged those words off. "Soooo. Who's going to be whatcha call it? Guardian?" I asked. "You weren't paying any attention to what I was saying were you?" Megatron asked me. I just smiled. "Nope!" I said cheerfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Insanity Is Where My Mind Is

Chapter 5

~"hello"~ means sage or Esther is talking

"**Hi!**" means bumblebee is talking

["Hey"] means Payton is talking

Enjoy the story. This chapter's song is Capital M-E by taking back Sunday.

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while! Please don't hurt me! *cowers behind a couch* reviews are welcomed and I don't own transformers.

Payton: has anyone seen Roxy?

Transfanluver: no. Why? *sees Roxy chasing Jack Darby with a chainsaw* oh.

It has been a full day since the meeting in the bridge and guess what! My guardian is screamer. He doesn't like me at all. ~"no wonder, you thought he was a girl"~ Sage said to me. "Okay, but I didn't know! It's those heels" I said out loud to Sage. I was walking throughout the ship. I was given free range. Well Starscream said that he'll either kill me or some other con so why not let me just live my pitiful life while I can. Yeah, he's sooo nice. But the strange thing is. He put a tracking device on me.

["So when are you going to do something idiotic Roxy?"] Payton asked me as she walked besides me. "I don't know" I said. I then saw one of the vehicons walk down the hall near me. He then stopped. "You're the human that lord Megatron brought on the ship aren't you" the vehicons said to me. Starscream had told me that the vehicons were drones. But it doesn't seem like it. "Yeah. I'm Roxy. What's your name?" I asked. "My designation is ST3V3 but my friends call me Steve. Can I bring you to meet the others" Steve asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not" I said.

Steve picked me up in his hands gently. We went down the hall. "Who were you talking too back there anyways?" Steve asked me. "I was talking to Payton. No one can see or hear her." I said to Steve. We came to a door and when we entered I saw other vehicons.

**Time Skip**

I had fun while hanging out with Steve and the others. I met Dave, Joe, Scott and Ryan. I had decided to go and look around more. I then saw a room. I peaked inside and I saw a con shooting a target. I walked inside. "What kind of weapon is that?" I asked interested. "And what's your name?" I then asked. "My designation is Thundercracker. And it's a null ray. Your that human Starscream told me and Skywarp about." I nodded after Thundercracker told me that. "My name is Roxy. So. Can you tell me more about this null ray weapon?" I asked.


End file.
